Of tinted glasses' and Hello Kitty's
by riri101
Summary: It all started with a stupid tinted glass and a pair of Hello Kitty undergarments... -oneshot-


_**Hello Kitty**_

_XoXo By: riri101 XoXo_

Ryoma Echizen couldn't believe it. How matter how much he thought of it. He couldn't process it with his goddamn clogged brain. What the hell did he do to receive this kind of torture? Was playing too much tennis bad? That fate intervened and had smite him down?

Ryoma tried to swallow the big lump forming on his throat. He tried to just ignore it but he couldn't. He should've walked out in the first place but his stupid feet wouldn't move. He was petrified.

This is not ogling. It sure is not. This wasn't his fault. Really. It was because of those stupid, stupid fan girls that had tried to ravish him down the corridor. It was instinct that told him to go run and find cover. And he found a place to hide himself. A tinted glass closet in an area of the school he didn't know. And what he didn't know was where hid himself he would find a bigger problem. A much bigger one because in front of him was Ryuuzaki Sakuno. The coach's navigationally challenged granddaughter.

And it wasn't Ryuuzaki's presence that bothered him. It was what she is _doing_. He didn't realize it when Ryuuzaki stood in front of him; it was when she started to unbutton her white school uniform. He could clearly see her sweaty cream-colored cleavage. Why was sweat on Ryuuzaki's body looked so seductive?

What the hell was she doing? And fate must have something _against_ him because right now she was starting to unzip her skirt. He could see the skirt slowly falling down revealing her legs. It looked so _edible_. He should've looked away but he didn't. He couldn't stop himself, his eyes was glued. And as he took another glimpse at Ryuuzaki, he noticed she was wearing a pair of hello kitty undergarments. Why did Hello Kitty looked like the hentai –neko girl his father was always watching? Why did it look so _sexual_ on her? No matter how much he thought that this wasn't right. And he was becoming like his father, he couldn't stop himself.

Ryoma held the steel hamper. He was fighting for every ounce of restraint he could have that's when a moist like liquid oozed from Ryoma's nose. He hands quickly flew over his nose. It was blood.

His nose was _bleeding_. Because of Ryuuzaki.

Ryoma mentally stabbed himself. He was growing warm. Way too warm in areas he shouldn't think of right now. Curse his oyaji and his porn magazines. He should've not peeked in one of those dirty mags when Nanjiroh bribed him. Curse his senpai's too, may they die in a slow torturous death for 'linking' Ryuuzaki to him. He wanted to curse them all because right now he was starting to think impure things.

Damn.

Breathe in. breathe out. Why was Ryuuzaki taking so long?

"Sa-ku-no! Could you make it faster? We should be at the courts! I heard Ryoma-sama was playing with Momo-senpai! I wanna see him beat Momo-senpai into a pulp!" came the red-haired girls' screeching voice.

"Ah, ano… Hai! Tomo-chan," Ryuuzaki quickened her movements and dress herself with her tennis skirt and blouse.

Oh shit! The shit of all shits! He totally forgot about his match with Momo-senpai. Ryuuzaki had glued him to this place. And he would hold her responsible for breaking his concentration and the default. He hasn't even warmed up yet. This was entirely her _fault_. No matter how innocent and cute she looked.

"Sakuno come on!" the girl with screechy voice again interrupted his thoughts.

"Hai! Tomo-chan" the brunette answered and walked away.

Ryoma sighed with relief as he got out the tinted closet. He should get going if he wants to beat his senpai. He still held him responsible for the torture that he faced earlier. (A/N: I don't know why Ryoma held Momo responsible for the torture * - *)

_At the courts…._

The crowd was nervous, Ryoma is five minutes late. And he was never late in the ranking tournaments. They were guessing what he could've been doing that's more important than tennis. And for Ryoma nothings more important than tennis.

"What's taking Echizen so long?" the hyper-active spiky haired boy whined.

"Maybe he thought he could beat you so easily baka!" viper answered.

"What did you say? Don't pick a fight with me mamushi!" the spiky haired boy retorted.

"Momoshiro, Kaidoh stop that right this instant." The stoic captain spoke.

"Ehhhh....maybe Ryoma-sama was in an accident, we should look for him Sakuno! We should!" Tomoka

"Ne, Tomo-chan, Ryoma-kun wouldn't be in an accident because he is intelligent maybe he fell asleep on the rooftop. " Sakuno smiled and patted her over-worried best friend.

"Oi! Echizen what took you so long?!" Momoshiro reprimanded Echizen.

A blush crept Ryoma's face as he turned and saw Ryuuzaki.

"Ahhh, I knew it! You were screwing with the Ryuuzaki-sensei's granddaughter didn't you?" Momoshiro whispered to Ryoma.

Ryoma glared at him and readied himself for a one bloody tennis match.

The swoosh of Ryoma's racket marked the start of the match. While in the match, Ryoma couldn't stop himself from glancing at Ryuuzaki who was holding both of her hands together anticipating what he would do next.

A roar of applause echoed through the tennis courts.

Three games to six, of course he won.

"Mada mada dane." Came his famous line.

Ryoma and Momo both walked out from the courts and planned to go to the locker room to have a shower. But was stopped from their tracks as the echinen-trio and some freshmen approached them.

"Omedetto, Ryoma-kun," Ryuuzaki said and blushed.

Not answering her question he said "Ne,you look good with hello kitty," then smirked.

"Eh?!"

_**-OWARI-**_

_**I know it's bad and lame and mushy at the same time but please be nice. And please leave a review.**_

_**Thanks for all those who reviewed on my stories it's because of you why I write stories. You inspire me. And I have nothing against Momo… His cute when beaten. I know my writings' bad but please bear with it. It's been like seven months since I wrote anything. And as for the English I haven't read anything so my vocabulary wasn't widenezed? **_

_**Domo Arigatou!**_

_**And advance Merry Christmas and New Year!!!**_

_**And for the wrong grammar and typos please point it out so I can change it…**_

_**~riri**_


End file.
